<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You'll Never Be Alone Again by thesilverhyena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000683">You'll Never Be Alone Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilverhyena/pseuds/thesilverhyena'>thesilverhyena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Bonding, Family, Father/Son, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, My first time writing for this fandom, Nightmares, Nighttime, Please be gentle with me, Tickling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilverhyena/pseuds/thesilverhyena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adjusting to a new home can be difficult, even if it's something you've always dreamed about. After ten years of isolation, Sonic is no longer alone. But there's always that lingering fear of having just that much more to lose. Father/son bonding fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You'll Never Be Alone Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a quick note beforehand: First off, I absolutely LOVED the live-action Sonic movie. Completely blew my expectations out of the water. I was originally just expecting something dumb but cute. What I got was a story that was a funny, endearing, and heartfelt thrill ride that tugs on your heartstrings in the best way possible. So, if you haven't seen the movie yet and want to remain spoiler free, you might want to skip this story for now.</p><p> </p><p>Buuuuut... if you're looking for some Sonic/Tom/Father/Son bonding fluff.... keep reading! Seriously, I ADORE the relationship those two have. Maddie was right.... they are so cute together.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 1 : Night Terrors </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I've been alone for so long I can barely remember anything else. But all that changed. All it took was a blue lightning discharge from my butt, an obsessed government whack-job, and a tranquilizer dart shot in my leg. Yeah, my favorite person in all of Green Hills... on Planet Earth... he shot me! Believe it or not, getting shot that day... changed my life for the better. I finally got a chance to know The Donut Lord and Pretzel Lady.”</p><p> </p><p>“After everything we went through, the good and the bad, I had friends. Real friends. Don't get me wrong, running at the speed of light is awesome... but the isolation and fear of being discovered by someone who wants to take that power for themselves isn't. So far here on Earth, it was just that one man. The Eggman. Originally, I was supposed to leave, but I said “nuh-huh, I'm not leaving Earth, you are!” I seriously hope he likes mushrooms because those are the only friends he'll ever have for the rest of his life!”</p><p> </p><p>“Now... after ten long years of loneliness I finally have what I've wanted more than anything. Friends, a family, a real home. The Donut Lord and The Pretzel Lady, the coolest people on this planet, took me in. Fostering I think they called it? I've also been hearing the word “adoption”, spoken in hushed voices when they think I'm not listening. Adjusting to my new life.... it's.... it's going well, at least I like to think so. But I can't help but wonder.... is there something I missed? What if Robotnik finds a way off that slimy, smelly fungus planet? Now that I have what I've been longing for... I have that much more to lose. I can't afford to repeat the same mistakes I made when I was little... with Longclaw. Honestly, I don't ever want to be alone again.”</p><p> </p><p>The Thoughts of Sonic</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Green Hills, Montana, The Wachowski Residence*</p><p> </p><p>Lightning flashed across the night sky, illuminating the inky blackness for only a moment while thunder rumbled overhead. Rain poured from the heavens in thick sheets, pelting the roof and sides of a rather rustic and comfortable three story house out in the forest. Up in the attic, a small, blue creature tossed and turned in a rather fitful sleep. The quills and fur along his head and shoulders bristled involuntarily while two triangular ears folded flat against his head. Suddenly, the hedgehog's deep green eyes shot open just as another flash of lightning lit up the night.</p><p> </p><p>Panting softly, Sonic scanned his surroundings. From what he could tell in the darkness of his new 'cave', nothing seemed out of place. The well-loved and beat up beanbag, homemade ping-pong table, the nightstand with the Piston Pit guest check bucket list along with his satchel of gold rings, and his 'home gym' to name a few were right as he'd left them. Yet there was just an itch he couldn't seem to scratch. Perhaps is was just the storm raging outside, but something felt horribly off. With a tired sigh, the young hedgehog got out of his race car bed, slipping on his red sneakers before zipping across the room to the attic door in an impossibly fast blur of blue.</p><p> </p><p>“Gotta do this quietly, don't wanna accidentally wake up the Donut Lord and Pretzel Lady... again.” Sonic reasoned to himself, his voice still laced with a want to return to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>For so long it was only him, living in a secluded cave deep in the forest. Now sharing a home with other people meant being mindful of everyone, especially during the night when they were trying to sleep. Sonic remembered the first time Tom and Maddie witnessed the aftermath of one of his night terrors. (A mere week after being taken under their care). The hedgehog had been riddled with such guilt over the panic he'd caused his two favorite humans and tried to conceal the fact that they were still happening ever since. He didn't want them to worry. Nor did the small, blue alien want to be a burden. But checking on his caretakers would do wonders to ease his restless mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, just in and out, five seconds. Sonic, you'll see you're just.... being a little crazy. They're right where they always are this time of night,” he continued muttering, “It's not like they'd just abandon you.”</p><p> </p><p>Carefully, Sonic lowered the door/staircase of his attic room, trying to reduce any creaking to a minimum. In the blink of an eye, he was already down the stairs and in the hallway, in front of the bedroom door leading to the master suite where his two favorite humans were sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>At least, that's what he thought. Sonic found it was a bit strange that the door was left open a little. Tom, The Donut Lord, usually kept it closed so that their beloved golden retriever, Ozzie, didn't wander around the house at night. (Unless of course the faithful canine was spending the night up in Sonic's 'cave', that was.) However, upon curiously poking his head inside the master bedroom a cold fear gripped at the you hedgehog's heart. Neither the Donut Lord nor Pretzel Lady were in there! The bed was neatly made, untouched, and the doggie cushion at the foot remained unoccupied as well. In a mad dash, Sonic checked the in-suite bathroom, walk-in closet, then the home office, the kitchen, living room, the downstairs bathroom. Nothing! While all the furniture, household knickknacks, and keepsakes were where they belonged there was no sign of Sonic's family anywhere!</p><p> </p><p>“Donut Lord?! Pretzel Lady?!” Sonic cried out, skidding to a halt in the living room once again.</p><p> </p><p>His heart began to pound at a rapid rate, far faster than what was normal even for him. A sharp chill began to seep it's way throughout the house, enough for the young hedgehog to see his breath hanging in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you?”</p><p> </p><p>The quills along his head and back bristled once more, this time tinged with a faint blue light that grew more and more luminous with every intake of panicked breath.</p><p> </p><p>“T-they would never just leave me,” he tried to reason with himself, choking back his tears, “Get a grip Sonic! Maybe they're just out for a walk? In the middle of the night....? During a thunderstorm...?”</p><p> </p><p>No, that theory was highly unlikely. There had to be an explanation. There just had to be! By now, small sparks of crackling electricity danced between his quills as his fear grew. Desperately trying to keep his power from spiraling out of control, Sonic clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't afford to loose control! Not again. However, as his emotions reached a fever pitch, he opened his eyes once more, bright electric blue having overtaken his previously green irises.</p><p> </p><p>A flash of lightning momentarily lit up the entire living room for a split second. Enough time for Sonic to realize that the room had changed. Everything was in it's place, but the once fresh a new walls looked faded and weathered. The furniture took on an aged appearance, as if the entire house had been neglected for some time. But it was something only partially obstructed behind the living room coffee table in front of the couch that captured his attention. A large, furry mass, completely unresponsive and difficult to make out in the darkness. The thick, coppery scent of blood mixed with something else that he couldn't place hung thick in the now freezing cold air, making Sonic's stomach turn. He didn't like this! Everything was wrong. This couldn't be happening!</p><p> </p><p>Before he was able to fully investigate just what exactly was on the floor of his family's living room, a painfully familiar chuckle froze Sonic dead in his tracks. The small alien hedgehog's ears pinned tight against his skull while blue crackles of electricity intensified around his quills. He knew that laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“H-how? I sent you the mushroom planet!” he called, trying to hide the slight tremble in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Sonic never got an actual answer. Only more of that mad man's maniacal laughter. With the illumination cast by his own body, he could see a glimpse of those red-tinted goggles with a wide Cheshire cat-like grin right beneath them, just staring him down from the safety of the shadows.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Let's just call her collateral damage, let's just call her collateral damage, let's just call her collateral damage,' </em>
  <span>echoed in Sonic's ears over and over again, </span>
  <em>'He's just a silly little alien. He didn't belong here! Not to be indelicate, but someone should get some ice, keep the body fresh.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Sonic cried out, shaking his head and covering his ears as the voices intensified, “You're not really here! There's no way!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>By now his entire body radiated with blue light and fierce sparks of lightning that would have rivaled the storm outside. Movement and the sounds of footsteps from the shadows caught his attention. For a fleeting second, Sonic's heart skipped a beat. With the illumination from his fur, Sonic could make out the familiar forms of his two favorite people approaching from the hall. The Donut Lord and Pretzel Lady. Had they been here this whole time?</p><p> </p><p>“Donut Lo-?” Sonic began, only to feel his heart sink completely.</p><p> </p><p>Neither one of his caretakers were acting like themselves. No emotion nor affection towards him. Both of them just turned their cold, empty gazes down at the much smaller hedgehog. They seemed more like hollow shells that merely resembled the humans Sonic loved. Hollow. Lifeless. Lifeless like drones! Now he could see the wires and partial steel plating where skin should have been and a gleam of red behind glassy, soulless eyes. What had that lunatic done to them?!</p><p> </p><p>That laugh echoed throughout the house once more, taunting Sonic from all directions and it only grew worse once he finally got a clearer look at the large, furry thing was on the floor. How could that mad man do something so horrible to such a sweet, loyal dog?! Sonic began to panic, hesitating on what he should do.</p><p> </p><p>Run? Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time, until he simply found himself right back where he started. No matter how fast he ran, or what route he took, be it back upstairs, outside to the driveway, or out the kitchen side door, it was as if Sonic was trapped in some sort of nightmarish loop where all roads dumped him right back into the desecrated living room where the nightmarish husks of his two favorite humans bared down upon him.</p><p> </p><p>“Donut Lord, Pretzel Lady.... I-I know you're in there.... somewhere,” he said, fear clawing at his voice, “I-I don't want-I-I can't-”</p><p> </p><p>There was no telling how long he'd be able to contain the energy building up within his body. Sonic had never felt so helpless. There was no way he'd ever-he couldn't! He would never be able to bring himself to intentionally hurt his caretakers. Or even something that had the startling visage of his favorite humans for that matter. (Okay, so there was that incident on top of the Transamerica Building, but that was from a split second plan to save their lives!) However those things, those zombots, were closing the distance, moving with a slow, shambling, zombie-like gait and radiating energy as they did. Neither one seemed to remember who he was. That or they just didn't care. Eerie red light emanating from the zombot husks of Tom and Maddie pierced through the darkness as multiple targeting lasers locked onto the blue hedgehog.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I don't want to hurt you! D-don't you even recognize me?!”</p><p> </p><p>Now the laughter ringing in the hedgehog's ears became worse and worse. To the point where it caused his head to spin and vision to fade. Several voices began to echo in his mind, quickly becoming a scattered, jumbled mass while the surge of power building up in his own body became to intense to bear any longer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'You really are all alone...'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Just a silly little alien...'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'How are you not dead?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Never. Stop. Running!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“NO!!!” Sonic howled, crying out in agony.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>A loud burst of thunder reverberated through the walls of Sonic's attic bedroom. Static still coursed through the young hedgehog's luminescent fur and quills, providing faint light. However, this led the confused and frightened boy to question; how did he end up back in his room?! In bed?! The last thing he remembered was being unable to flee, no matter how hard he tried or how fast he went. Then Donut Lord and Pretzel Lady, twisted and turned into those robotic zombies. Robotic zombies that were going to attack him!</p><p> </p><p>“Donut Lord, Pretzel Lady!?”</p><p> </p><p>He took in several short, panting breaths as his eyes darted around. Suddenly finding himself back upstairs without recollection of how he got there did little to ease Sonic's mind. Nor did the human silhouette quickly approaching his bedside for that matter.</p><p> </p><p>“No! Stay away! I don't want to hurt you!” Sonic cried out, electrified quills bristling with intense energy.</p><p> </p><p>“Sonic! Easy there, buddy. It's okay. You're safe. You're safe and at home,” came a firm but calm and very familiar voice, “You're not going to hurt anyone...”</p><p> </p><p>With the light emulating from his fur Sonic could now make out the features of his favorite human, Sheriff Tom Wachowski, or as he had nicknamed him long before they ever met face to face, The Donut Lord. There was no metal, no wires, nor glassy red eyes with lasers. Just his normal, kind blue eyes filled with concern and a worried expression on his face. Now Sonic realized what had been happening. It was all just a dream, an awful and horrifying dream.</p><p> </p><p>“Donut Lord?” Sonic questioned, groggily, “W-what happened? To you? To Pretzel Lady? Why was Robotnik in our house? T-the steel plates and the wires, the creepy eyes, lasers. You-you were both like zombies. Robot drone zombies. I really gotta stop watching The Walking Dead...” he rambled, adding that last part in a scolding whisper to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing happened to us, kid. I think I'd notice if I was a robotic zombie by now. You were just having a nightmare, that's all,” Tom explained, sitting down on the bedside and slowly reaching his hand out towards the still confused hedgehog.</p><p> </p><p>Although Sonic hesitated to get any closer to the Donut Lord, his quills began to relax, lessening the effects of the crackling static and leaving only a dim illumination in it's stead. Seeing that his favorite person in the world wasn't actually turned into a Borg design that Star Trek would have rejected brought some relief, but that relief would quickly be consumed by guilt. There was no mistaking the worry in his caretaker's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what if I-?” Sonic began, nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you wont harm me. It's okay buddy, settle down now. I'm here for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tom's hand gently stroked the top of Sonic's head. While there was a mild tingle from the previous discharge, it had quelled considerably. But that didn't change the facts; this had to be Sonic's worst night terror to date. While he and Maddie both helped Sonic calm down after these panic attacks in the middle of the night before, Tom had never seen the small hedgehog radiate with electrical energy while still asleep. But it had to have been at least two weeks since the last incident. Sonic was doing so much better. Unless of course there was something he wasn't sharing.</p><p> </p><p>“Sonic... how many of these nightmares have you not been telling us about?” asked Tom, scooting closer.</p><p> </p><p>Now he gently scratched the back of the young hedgehog's head. Before he could pull Sonic closer to him, the boy had already closed the distance, wrapping his beloved caretaker in a tight embrace. Feeling the guilt trickling down into the pit of his stomach, Sonic's ears drooped as he met Donut Lord's eyes. He hadn't wanted to say anything, in fact the hedgehog had done a pretty good job at hiding his night terrors lately. Until tonight, anyways.</p><p> </p><p>“M-more then I wanted to-to tell you about,” admitted Sonic, while he struggled to hold back his tears, “I didn't want you to worry. Or... or find me to be a burden. I-I'm sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Tom sighed sadly, putting his arms around Sonic and holding him tightly to his body. The boy was still trembling and tense. He knew from the start that fostering the little alien wouldn't be an easy task. Even the concepts of scheduling, household chores, bedtime, and rules had been something that Sonic took time adjusting too. Sure, Tom knew about the super speed, rapid fire questions, the boy's innocent curiosity, and a tendency for playful mischief since they day they met. But at the same time the damaging effects of isolation could easily manifest in a person after barely a week of being completely alone. Sonic was still a child. A child that had been in prolonged isolation for TEN years! Completely and utterly alone with only his own imagination for company. The mental scaring from such trauma would not simply heal overnight. Or even in a month. For all his spectacular powers, a quirky, lovable nature, and a gentle heart that poor kid had been suffering for YEARS!</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, listen to me. You're not alone anymore, buddy. You can talk to me,” Tom said, continuing to stroke his fingers through Sonic's quills, “You're not a burden and you have nothing to be sorry about.”</p><p> </p><p>Even The Donut Lord's words did little to ease the guilt welling in Sonic's heart and soul. His plan to simply keep his nightmares and corresponding anxiety attacks to himself had backfired somewhat dreadfully and now his caretakers would be even more concerned. Sonic nuzzled against Tom's chest, letting out short, panting breaths as his hands gripped the human's pajama shirt. He was incredibly uneasy and having a hard time settling down.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't know what would happen if I-If I lost-” Sonic couldn't even bring himself to complete that sentence.</p><p> </p><p>He'd already lost someone precious to him thanks to his recklessness long ago. Those were mistakes that couldn't be repeated, not with his new family. There were already some things the hedgehog had said, out of anger and the heat of the moment, that he wished he could have taken back. Even if at the time The Donut Lord deserved it. It still didn't make the guilt weigh any less.</p><p> </p><p>“You're not going to lose us, little one,” Tom reassured Sonic, “Come on now. Just focus on my voice. Slow, DEEP breaths. In through the nose, out through the mouth. Breathe with me, buddy.”</p><p> </p><p>The two of them sat together quietly for a moment. Tom kept a firm but gentle hold on the little blue hedgehog, a physical reminder that he wasn't alone. That this moment here and now wasn't just another dream. This was real. Eventually Sonic was breathing in sync with his favorite human, having finally quieted down. The dim illumination in Sonic's fur had faded completely and his eyes returned to their normal green color. He was safe. Safe at home in the arms of the Donut Lord. As for that deranged lunatic Eggman, well he was still stranded in mushroom purgatory. FAR away from where he could harm Sonic or his family.</p><p> </p><p>“Focus on Donut Lord. His voice... he's always had a nice voice. Reminds me of guac. I don't know why, I just like that word.” Sonic rambled, to himself as he finally began to settle in the human's lap, “Just the same way I like hearing Donut Lord's voice.”</p><p> </p><p>“That's it. You're doing great, Sonic. In. Then out. Calm, deep breaths.”</p><p> </p><p>A small, fond smile crossed Tom's face as he began to rub and scratch behind the little blue hedgehog's ears. Sonic closed his eyes, already feeling better thanks to the deep breathing. But a good ear scratch? How could he resist? Indeed, the Donut Lord was quick to learn of the Blue Devil's weaknesses and exploit them.</p><p> </p><p>Mumbling incoherently, Sonic shifted his head, giving his caretaker easier access. For so long he'd been starved of any sort of affection, emotional and physical. Now the sheriff he idolized was helping him heal from his years of loneliness. As Sonic relaxed further he listened to the sound of rain outside pattering against the walls of the house. Somehow that ambient noise was very comforting in this tender moment. Prior to a month ago he'd have probably been huddled up in his old cave, enduring leaks and cold. Instead he was cuddled up in the Donut Lord's arms, having his ears rubbed and scratched, and feeling the beating of the human's heart as he leaned into his chest. Warm, comfortable, safe, and in the best company he could have ever wanted.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no. Now you know my weakness, Donut Lord,” Sonic sighed, with a playful smile, “I'm no match for your incredible powers of giving the best ear rubs.”</p><p> </p><p>He could feel his caretaker's amused chuckle while resting against the human.</p><p> </p><p>Now, Tom had a moment to truly appreciate just how soft Sonic's fur really was. While he'd carried Sonic before and even stroked his fur and quills multiple times, the sheriff realized just how much the young hedgehog enjoyed the affection. Tom's smile widened a bit, thinking about how much his life had changed for the better since the day he stumbled upon the little blue alien hiding in the garage. (Okay, it got a lot better once the terrorism charges were dropped and he was reinstated as the Sheriff of Green Hills!) Every day he'd come home from work Sonic was always first in line, dashing ahead of Ozzie and Maddie, to greet him, usually with great exuberance. The boy rarely ever asked for material things (other then perhaps food), all he wanted were the people he trusted most in this world, a full stomach, a comfortable spot on the couch during movie nights, a place to call home, and to be tucked into bed at night. It only took accidentally shooting a small blue alien hedgehog with a tranquilizer dart for Tom to realize that he didn't need to pack up and leave to San Francisco in order to prove himself to anyone. He already had. Green Hills was where he was truly needed the most. All along.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmmhh. Other one now, Donut Lord,” Sonic mumbled, contently, while turning his head, “Nice 'n easy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Instructing me on the use of my powers now?” inquired Tom.</p><p> </p><p>All he got in response was a “mhmmm” and nod from Sonic as the blue hedgehog leaned into the affection. The Donut Lord obliged, giving plenty of attention to the other ear, gently scratching behind it. After a nice ear rub and scratch, he stroked the hedgehog's quills, going down his neck and to the 'sweet spot' right in between the shoulder blades. Tom remembered to be mindful about the quills, having accidentally poked himself on them on more than one occasion. But he knew exactly where to target. Just a few, gentle, circular motions with his fingers had Sonic becoming rather limp against him, all that prior tension in the much smaller hedgehog's muscles just melting away. Had it not been quite so dark, Tom might have even seen the boy's stubby little tail give a small wag while Sonic sighed once again with contentment.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you remember what you called me, bud?” questioned Tom, looking down at the relaxed little alien snuggling against him.</p><p> </p><p>“Duh, you're the <em>-mmph, that feels so good-</em> Donut Lord. That's what I've <em>-oh yes, that's the spot-</em> always called you.” Sonic answered, his voice somewhat muffled as his face was buried against his caretaker's chest, “You already knew that. Or do you <em>-oooooofffffphhh... right there, please don't stop-</em> just like it when I remind you?”</p><p> </p><p>At Sonic's response, Tom chuckled a little,“And the protector of this town. Defender of all creatures big and small,” Tom finished, “That includes you, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>All he got in response was an incoherent mumble, but if the Donut Lord knew Sonic by now, it was probably something snarky but endearing and filled with wit sharp enough to cut your finger on. However Tom could feel the little blue hedgehog nuzzle against him adoringly. The trust and devotion that boy showed him. There were no words to describe how it felt. Out of everyone on planet Earth that astonishing little creature could have chosen, Sonic chose him.</p><p> </p><p>As Tom's hand moved Sonic shifted with it, making himself more comfortable and ensuring that his beloved caretaker could easily get to all the good spots. The Donut Lord's fingers lightly brushed against the soft fur on the little hedgehog's side, suddenly causing the boy to squirm a bit and let out a quiet laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey? W-what are you doing, Donut Lord?” Sonic asked, turning his gaze up to his human.</p><p> </p><p>He laughed once more, this time involuntarily scrunching up his body while his tail gave another playful little wag.</p><p> </p><p>Intrigued, Tom intentionally stroked that spot yet again, garnering the same reaction from the little guy. Perhaps his own powers were growing in strength?</p><p> </p><p>“It would seem that I'm tickling you.” he answered, matter-of-factly.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Sonic reasoned with himself that he could have easily fled at any time he wanted. He just didn't want to. That would mean leaving his human's warm, comforting embrace. The two of them were laughing once Tom moved his hand over the hedgehog's cream-colored belly and gently rubbed. While Sonic felt rather vulnerable in this position, with the involuntary twitching, squirming, and laughing, at the same time it left a rather pleasant, warm, and fuzzy feeling to spread throughout his whole body. Enough to ease him from the nightmares that led up to this moment. Perhaps a reminder of an easier and simpler time long ago? Whatever it was, Sonic just liked being with the person he trusted most.</p><p> </p><p>“How does <em>-hahaha!-</em> Ozzie just lay still for you when you <em>-ah!-</em> do this to him?!”</p><p> </p><p>Sonic used his hands to cover up his midsection, but that left his sides wide open to which Tom was quick to exploit. The human might not have been able to keep up with the hedgehog's speed, but Sonic was still having a hard time defending his ticklish spots all at once. (That or he wasn't actually trying particularly hard.)</p><p> </p><p>“Because he enjoys it. Much like you seem to be,” answered the little hedgehog's caretaker, “Now hold still.”</p><p> </p><p>Tom continued tickling Sonic's belly, right up until the hedgehog had enough of an opening to curl up into a tight, spiky ball. The human just snorted out a bemused laugh, stroking the little blue furball that now rested in his lap. It was quite incredible just how small and compact Sonic could roll himself into.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay buddy. I'll stop now. You can come on out.”</p><p> </p><p>Still laughing a bit to himself, Tom took a glace at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 2:36 AM. Quite late for the both of them. He'd have to see about getting his hedgehog back to bed. However, while the human was momentarily distracted, Sonic had already unfurled himself and made his move.</p><p> </p><p>Without much warning the human suddenly found himself going rigid, trying to hold back a laugh when he felt something rapidly tickling HIS sides from behind. When he turned to see what was going on, not only was Sonic no longer in his lap, but now the other side was under attack. Well, the Donut Lord had only himself to blame. Everything about Sonic was fast. Including how he learned.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Seems like the Donut Lord and the Blue Blur share a common weakness.” Sonic teased, suddenly appearing right in front of his caretaker.</p><p> </p><p>Tom tried to keep his laughter contained, not wanting to show any vulnerability. He was the Sheriff of this town, he had to keep his cool under pressure. But damn it if the way that adorable little blue hedgehog looked up at him didn't have his defenses crumbling at a rapid rate. Finally, Tom scooped up Sonic in his arms, falling backwards onto the bed. They were both still laughing, although the hedgehog seemed to be fading a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Aha! I caught you,” Tom mumbled, still chuckling a little, “Now what are you gonna do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Meh,” shrugged Sonic, as he lovingly nuzzled Tom's shoulder, “I let you catch me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you let me catch you? Of course you did. I see how it is.”</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps it was the incredible powers of persuasion that Donut Lord seemed to have over the little alien. That or the fact that Sonic was simply feeling sleepy again. Tom gently rubbed the tired hedgehog's ears, resulting in a contented yawn. Sonic could feel his eyes becoming heavy and his body went limp, feeling completely at ease.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, little one. Let's get you back to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Tom could get up and tuck the hedgehog in, Sonic had simply curled up beside the Donut Lord's side. He rested his head on the human's shoulder and settled in. It took Tom a moment to realize that the rest of Sonic's body was supported by his arm, which was wrapped around the little guy.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>-mph-</em> G'night, Donut Lord... zzzzzzz...” Sonic mumbled, grabbing a handful of Tom's pajama shirt before completely passing out.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.... buddy? Sonic?” whispered Tom, much too late as his hedgehog was now fast asleep and too comfortable to stir, “You've been getting lessons from Ozzie, haven't you?”</p><p> </p><p>Sighing to himself at his predicament, Tom resigned to himself to just get comfortable where he was. While the bed was the perfect size for Sonic, it was ill-suited for an adult human. The Donut Lord was stuck, awkwardly leaning against the headboard and lower legs draped over one edge. He glanced up towards the glass window on the roof, watching the rain fall while slowly running his fingers through Sonic's fur as the hedgehog slept. A smile crossed his face, remembering when he had met Sonic for the first time,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'You're not here to abduct me, are you?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'Huh? You abducted me!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>True. It had been a fair observation at the time. But now, seeing the blue hedgehog contently snuggled up against him, sleeping soundly and softly snoring, perhaps it was Sonic who'd abducted him after all. Or at the very least, abducted his heart. Carefully, as not to wake Sonic, Tom grabbed the closest blanket, pulling it over the both of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Good night, you little blue devil.”</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Morning light shone through the windows. The rain and storm had passed and it looked as though it was going to be a beautiful day. Slowly, Tom's eyes opened as he let out a groggy moan. At first he found himself wondering what he was doing up in Sonic's 'cave', but it all came flooding back to him pretty fast. Nightmares, luminescent energy, deep breathing, cuddling, and bonding. (A whole lot of bonding, in fact.) Tom glanced down, taking notice that the blue hedgehog had hardly moved from his very comfortable spot beside his favorite human.</p><p> </p><p>“How can an alien hedgehog from another world with super powers be so cute?” Tom muttered to himself, attempting to rub the sleep from his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Sonic was still fast asleep, every so often flicking an ear or stretching his limbs, but perfectly happy to remain where he was. He was practically glued to the Donut Lord's side. Tom on the other hand was trying to devise a plan to gently detach his hedgehog without waking him. Easier said than done, especially before coffee.</p><p> </p><p>However, before Tom could make his move the sound of a smartphone camera shutter caught his attention. With a soft groan, the trapped sheriff turned his head to the source of the noise; right at the stairway leading to the attic. He quirked an eyebrow, seeing his stunningly beautiful wife with her phone out, taking another picture of him and their adopted hedgehog nestled together.</p><p> </p><p>“And good morning to you too,” Tom whispered, “Mind giving me a hand with this one?”</p><p> </p><p>Maddie just smiled, playfully shaking her head as she approached the two of them, “I was right, when I told you that you two were so cute together.”</p><p> </p><p>She gave her husband a kiss, then stroked the top of Sonic's head and lightly scratched him behind the ears. While the hedgehog didn't wake, his head did lean towards the Pretzel Lady's hand, mumbling softly in his sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you were right, Maddie... you're always right and I don't deserve you,” Tom said, in a slightly more urgent whisper in the hopes that his wife would help him with his predicament.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing right through his ploy, Maddie fought to stifle a laugh. Somehow she thought that the day this sort of thing would be happening in their lives would come. Just not with a blue alien hedgehog. But that astonishing little creature had filled such an empty void in their lives and Maddie grew very fond of Sonic since the day he'd been taken under their care.</p><p> </p><p>“I see you two are having some bonding time, so I'll just leave you two and put these in my scrapbook.” Maddie whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a-?! Wait! Maddie?” Tom quietly pleaded, “A scrapbook? Seriously?”</p><p> </p><p>His wife only gave a playful little wave as she left, only allowing herself to burst out laughing once she was down the stairs. But she was not so heartless as to leave her husband all alone with no help. Padding his way up the stairs was Tom's (second best) friend, his sweet-tempered golden retriever, Ozzie.</p><p> </p><p>“Ozzie... Ozzie boy-wait, no! No boy-”</p><p> </p><p>Another groan escaped from Tom, as the dog ignored him, jumping up onto the bed and laying down over his master's upper legs. So now the sheriff had both the golden retriever weight on his legs AND a sleeping hedgehog cuddled up against him. Looking around and accepting the situation, Tom made himself at home for the time being, stroking the top of Sonic's head and rubbing his ears.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>-sigh-</em> I don't know what I'm going to do with you, little guy. But I can promise this,” said Tom, smiling down at Sonic, “You'll never be alone again.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alrighty. Confession time.... I was originally having a VERY hard time finding some quality Sonic/Tom/Father/Son-esque fluff fics, (until I discovered this place by happy accident,) so I told myself “Okay, if I can't find what I crave, then I'll write my own!” While I'm not one of those “super obsessed” Sonic fans, as stated above, I LOVED this movie, and I have seen some of the various animated series, namely Sonic SatAM and Sonic Boom. (I've got Sonic X lined up on my Netflix and I plan to watch that.)</p><p>Those of you that follow me on FanFiction know that my mainstay there is horror writing, so I had fun bringing that into this story. It actually helped me ease into writing a new fic with a completely new setting, just something familiar. The whole cyborg/drone/zombies thing actually came from Sonic SatAM and the “Robotisizing” process (at least I think that's how it's spelled) that Dr. Robotnik does, turning living tissue into machine and erasing their minds and personality. After Sonic finally got his family, that would be an absolutely horrific situation for him. (I mean, if/when Robotnik finds his way out of mushroom purgatory, the easiest way for him to hurt Sonic would be to go after the people he loves.) Add in that famous “family/friend just got bitten by zombie and turned” dilemma and you've got that no-win situation. Sonic wouldn't want to intentionally hurt his favorite humans, or even something that just shares their appearance. (At least I don't think he could bring himself to.) However, since I wanted this story in this universe more approachable to more readers, I cut WAY back on my usual graphic M-rated details and pretty much slashed foul language. Also decided to bring back my “Thoughts Of” bit that I used for In your Nightmares.</p><p>As you might have guessed if you read the story before my ramblings, I absolutely ADORE the relationship between Sonic and Tom. First it's just Sonic's wishful thinking, imagining these people as his friends/family, then it becomes a real friendship, but by the end of the movie, it really does become a father/son-type relationship. I've always loved stories involving adoption, and inter-species adoption is even better! </p><p>I figured that Sonic has been by himself for ten years.... all alone with only his own imagination for company. He's also still a kid, I believe his official age for this movie is 13 years old! He was sent to a strange world, saw his mother-figure and mentor get slaughtered (after he did something very reckless), and there's the possible schizophrenia developed from his years of isolation. Part of what I loved about this version of Sonic is that for all his incredible powers, we really get to see how vulnerable he is as well. Honestly, that poor guy has suffered some serious trauma! And it makes it that much more rewarding when he finally finds his place with the Wachowskis. No longer watching from the sidelines and pretending. He IS part of the family now. But of course, that kind of trauma isn't something that'll heal overnight. That's what I wanted to explore here. (If that wasn't obvious.)</p><p>This MIGHT be a one shot buuuuuuuut I put a chapter header just in case I had more ideas to add on, it might depend on how well received this story is. I know that the Sonic fandom can be a little.... intense in some circles. However I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you guys enjoy reading it. </p><p>While I'm at it, Jim Carrey was AMAZING as Dr. Robotnik. I truly believe that he perfectly combined the comedic hammieness of Sonic Boom's Dr. Eggman and the genuine cold-hearted malice of Sonic SatAM's Dr. Robotnik. Just had to put that out there!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>